


Love happens

by rinedeterre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Season/Series 06
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дину пять, а у Сэма все еще нет души. Тем не менее ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love happens

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках новогоднего феста: http://www.diary.ru/~w-otp/?tag=3234585

— Ты меня любишь?  
— Нет.  
— А теперь ты меня любишь?  
— Нет.

Дин нахмурил брови. Он вытянул руки вверх и собрал длиннющие рукава рубашки гармошкой, чтобы пальцы торчали наружу. Джинсы свалились окончательно и бесповоротно, поэтому теперь перед Сэмом стоял его старший брат с голой задницей, пусть и прикрытой рубашкой. Старший пятилетний брат.

— Я хочу курицу!  
— Я принес тебе конфеты и мороженое.  
— Хочу курицу!  
— У нас нет.  
— Ты меня не любишь!  
— Нет.  
— А теперь любишь?

Они зашли на очередной круг, Сэм сбился со счета, который. Журнал Джона бесполезно валялся около телевизора, в его собственных заметках тоже не было абсолютно ничего толкового. Пока он прикрывался листами, Дин сосредоточенно хмурился, но молчал.

Это должно было быть заклинание или проклятие, но они не брались ни за что подобное уже довольно давно. Зачарованный предмет? За Дином водилась привычка сначала хватать, потом думать.

Словно подтверждая его мысли, Дин поднял двумя руками пистолет.

— Дин. Положи на место.  
— Ты злой? — поинтересовался Дин, но послушался.  
— Нет.  
— А почему ты меня не любишь?

Конечно, было бы проще связать его, заклеить рот и упаковать до поры до времени в багажник Импалы. С другой стороны, возможно, у Дина остались воспоминания о «взрослой» жизни хотя бы в виде смутных образов, подсказки или идеи.

— Ты как злая тетя. Фу, бяка!

К слову о подсказках.

— Дин, какая тетя?  
— Злая. Конфета невкусная!  
— Ты что-то ел? Отвечай, Дин!

Дин уставился на него исподлобья и закусил губу.

— Ты злой!  
— Нет.

Снова тупик. Сэм переложил записи из одной стопки в другую. Дин оторвал пуговицу от рукава.

— Тетя сказала, я был твой, — Дин подошел и просунул голову между столом и рукой Сэма, заглядывая в бумаги. — Теперь я не твой?  
— Понятия не имею, — честно ответил Сэм.  
— Она сказала, что я заколдованный! Ты меня любишь?  
— Нет.

Дин поник. Сэм пытался логически осознать, откуда у маленького занозы в заднице такая фиксация на вопросах о чувствах. Взрослый Дин их ненавидел, или, хотя бы, молчал.

— Ты меня выкинешь?

Сэм, только направившийся к двери, чтобы купить на парковке содовой, замер посреди комнаты.

— Конечно, нет. Откуда такие мысли?  
— Я тебе не нужен.  
— Мне нужен мой Дин.  
— А я чей?  
— А ты? Ты заколдованный.

Маленький Дин осторожно пощупал свою голову и медленно закивал, видимо, обдумывая эту мысль со всех сторон.

— Ты меня расколдуешь?  
— Не знаю.

Дин подумал еще чуть-чуть.

— А если не расколдуешь, ты меня выкинешь?

Сэм смерил его оценивающим взглядом. С высоты его роста Дин казался крошечным. И был совсем некстати.

— Нет.  
— Ты меня любишь, — мелкий моментально расплылся в абсолютно счастливой улыбке. — Ты меня любишь?  
— О Боже.

Дин подозрительно тихо ждал ответа.

— Может быть. Наверно, да, — Сэм задумался о вероятности подобного.

Если бы все было как обычно, он наверняка с упорством мазохиста любил бы эту сволочь. Бессмысленно.

На это Дин ничего не ответил. Еще более удивительно: он на своих маленьких ножках засеменил прямиком к кровати и устроился поверх одеяла, завернувшись в кулек из своей рубашки.

*

К утру заклятие развеялось, и Дин ни черта не помнил.

Сэм пообещал себе обдумать все еще раз на досуге, чтобы не пропустить ничего важного.


End file.
